


Motorhead

by bonelines, howlscastle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cum Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Fanart, Leather Kink, M/M, Motorcycles, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Slight mentions of cannibalism, link to fanart is listed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonelines/pseuds/bonelines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlscastle/pseuds/howlscastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's exciting, yes, knowing that there is a chance someone could walk by the entrance of the alley at any moment. They could be seen, leaned up against the wall, jerking one another off under the warm rays of the sun. Because of this, an urgent sense of fear licks in hot flames at the back of the brunet's mind, but the heat of it only arouses him further. </i>
</p>
<p>  <i>"It's thrilling," Will starts, hissed out and voice hoarse, before it falls away on another groan. "I wonder what they would think, if anyone were to see us."</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Filthy. Horrid boy… I wonder.” Hannibal punctuates each word with a tug and a stroke. When the cannibal moves to slowly ease his way down Will’s lithe body, the tight groan of leather that follows only further announces their presence in the alley, while also making Hannibal’s erotic intentions clear. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorhead

**Author's Note:**

> **Un-beta'd, as usual for our works, unless listed - all mistakes are our own.  
> **   
>  **We wrote this a while ago, inspired by a work of fanart that had been posted (by an extremely talented artist) on Tumblr.**   
>  **You can[click here](http://nsfwingrotten.tumblr.com/post/141746044978/inspired-by-this-piece-of-art-by-reapersun-it) to view the artwork, though keep in mind, it's NSFW.**   
>  **We hope you enjoy reading!**

Will waits outside, leaned back against the brick of the building and enjoying the sun while he waits for Hannibal to come back out from inside the shop. This is a trip that they would take every so often to grab various supplies, or fancy pastries— many things that Will still didn't even know the name of, but he humors the small adventures anyway. 

Regardless, they'd always been sure to stay careful about where they shopped, switching it around and never making a habit out of any one certain place. Always making moves on the safe side in order to protect the thing that they had together.

There is a back-compartment on the bike they had ridden, nothing too large, but just enough space for running out and grabbing a few various things. They'd decided to ride together, rather than take the car. It’s much more fun this way.

He never has to wait  _ too _ long— the older man knows what he's in for and where each thing is located. The alleyway that Will waits in provides some shelter from the rising daylight, but it doesn’t allow Will solace from every ray of hot sunshine, brightness kissing over his features as he reaches a hand up to brush stray hair away from his eyes. 

And ah, yes— the leather. Will had protested at first, the attire fitting far too snug for his comfort, but he'd grown used to it and even welcomed it now, ever eager for a ride on the bike.

Hannibal collects his supplies from the store clerk with a nod and generous tip - a silent agreement of ‘ _ you never saw us. _ ’ Stepping outside, his knee-high biker boots are heavy, but still silent against the stone path beneath his feet. The sun is low in its morning climb, but it’s still warm, casting long shadows on the cobblestone in front of the store. 

If he and Will were to keep riding further out from here, the lines of various businesses would break off into the open road. There, not too far ahead, lies tall and arching forests, spanning into the forever in each direction— freedom.

After placing the small paper bag of goods into the back-compartment of the motorcycle, Hannibal strides with a slow and silent kind of purpose around the corner to where Will leans with eyes closed and lips parted, basking in the early morning's warmth. Long, messy hair suits him more than the cannibal would have expected, especially for all his love of things refined. Leather suits Will even more. It accentuates all the hard lines of his lithe and supple body - all of the smooth flesh that has proven to yield so beautifully under both tongue and knife.

Hannibal feels a twist and ache of need as he watches the sun caress that which is _ his _ . With practiced, silent motions, he moves to place himself directly in front of Will. And, before the younger man can recognize Hannibal is there at all, he’s zipping open Will’s leathers and wrapped a powerful hand around his flaccid cock. 

Will startles slightly at the sound of his own zipper - it being his first indicator of Hannibal’s presence at all. Eyes fly open to lock onto those of familiar blood-honey color and Will feels a familiar electric thrill with his lover's hand dipped into the tight fabric of his pants. In Hannibal’s grip, Will’s cock gives a dull throb in interest as blood rushes south.

All the same, his heart kicks up immediately and hammers away behind the brunet's chest, gaze wide and tongue passing over his lips once, before swallowing hard. His voice is unsure and hitched in his throat when he speaks with eyes darting towards the end of the alley that isn’t gated off.

"Someone could see us." 

It's hissed out, but Will can’t do anything to stop his rapidly growing erection, flushed pink under Hannibal’s palm. The touch draws hips to stutter forward on their own accord, towards the friction provided. Nervousness creeps in and keeps Will glancing off to the side in fear of having attention drawn to them— but it feels  _ so good _ , and Hannibal looks damn-near-sinful in leather. 

Hannibal pulls a smile that hints at the corners of his mouth as Will’s cock swells to fullness and heats in the palm of the older man’s gently coaxing hand. The crinkle of his eyes offers up a coy ‘ _ tsk _ ’ in their private, unspoken language and Hannibal’s other hand reaches then to caress Will’s stubbled cheek, cupping his jaw line.

A rattling exhale falls past Will’s lips as resolve starts to slip away and he reaches out to run hands over the taller man's chest, feeling the taut muscle under its leather barrier as Will drags his gaze back to study sharp features. One hand slipping further south to palm Hannibal's obvious erection through his pants, Will notes that the risk of possibly being seen by somebody is undoubtedly only making them both further aroused.

The cannibal is forced to offer up his own sharp inhale as the younger man gets bolder and pets over Hannibal’s leathers, stroking down and over his hardening cock.

Hannibal’s free hand slips beyond the other’s cheek and turns, cradling the back of Will’s head and twisting through his messy, dark hair. With a sharp tug, he arches Will’s head back, forcing him to look up at the larger man when he finally speaks. 

“Someone could see us—  _ anyone _ could see us. Tell me, Will, would you like that?” 

The careful monitoring of widening blue eyes, panting gasps, and the barely-there thrusts of Will’s hips in answer confirms all Hannibal needs to know.

Will catches every tiny shift in the other man's expression— always watching carefully and painting his every image to memory, even through the heavy haze of his lust as the strong hand around his cock strokes in even tugs. Eyebrows knit and lips part to allow a soft huff and Will groans low in the chasm of his throat as his own fingers squeeze around the throbbing need behind Hannibal's tight pants.

It's exciting, yes, knowing that there is a chance someone could walk by the entrance of the alley at any moment. They could be seen, leaned up against the wall, jerking one another off under the warm rays of the sun. Because of this, an urgent sense of fear licks in hot flames at the back of the brunet's mind, but the heat of it only arouses him further. It encourages hips to rut forward into Hannibal’s fist, even through the uncomfortable arch of Will’s neck, Adam's apple bobbing on a thick swallow.

"It's thrilling," Will starts, hissed out and voice hoarse, before it falls away on another groan. "I wonder what they would think, if anyone were to see us." 

“Filthy. Horrid boy… I wonder.” Hannibal punctuates each word with a tug and a stroke, before pressing his body hard up against Will’s, palms on either side of his head to effectively trap him there, fingertips gripping white against the brick. When the cannibal moves to slowly ease his way down Will’s lithe body, the tight groan of leather that follows only further announces their presence in the alley, while also making Hannibal’s erotic intentions clear.

The bed of his skilled and hot tongue swipes the underside of Will’s shaft, gripping his hips while directing eyes, darkened with lust, upwards. 

"F—uck." 

Breaking their eye-contact, Will’s head falls back to lean against the brick behind him as hips push forward of their own accord now. It’s the slide of wet tongue that causes his cock to jump in Hannibal’s grip. 

Now Will is really aroused. 

“Fuck my mouth. Don’t mind the teeth.” It’s not a question - Hannibal demands it.

Crude language sounds delicious on Hannibal’s tongue and it’s rare that Will gets the treat of hearing it. Eyes fall to catch the other's gaze once again, his own half-lidded when Will reaches down to run fingers through the older man's hair, taking hold, all before doing just as asked. 

One hand cradling Hannibal's jaw while the other wraps fingers around the base of own his erection, Will guides the flushed head of his arousal to press against the curve of Hannibal's lower lip. It drags smoothly out of place, just slightly, before the brunet finally thrusts forward and fills Hannibal's mouth with the thick girth, heavy against his tongue as Will begins fucking the older man’s mouth. 

"Oh, god. Hannibal." 

It's hitched on a whine, the use of his lover's real name spoken aloud only adding another risk to the equation, making Will’s skin heat even further under the leather he wears.

Hannibal hums as his mouth is abused by Will’s pleasure. The moment the fat length of his cock is thrust inside, Hannibal closes his full lips around it, sucking hard and long. Tongue twirls smooth to wet the silk length of the shaft as it glides past teeth and unhinged jaw. It doesn’t take long for the swollen head to press against the back of Hannibal’s throat and the glaze of salt dripping down is promptly met with a purr from the cannibal, lust-blown eyes raking up Will’s writhing body to finally settle on his stormy blue gaze.

The motion is sudden when long fingers push over the hem of Will’s pants and yank them down a bit further, the leather groaning in protest as it goes. Hannibal tilts and twists his head back and forth to suck deeper, at different angles, his nose burying itself in the coarse hair at the base of Will’s cock. 

The cannibal grows drunk on his lover’s musky scent, the overload of sensual delights sending Hannibal into a frenzy of loud, wanton, and lewd sucking motions as the ally echoes with the unmistakable sounds of sex.

And when masterful fingers brush over tightening balls to coax them higher and higher, Will’s hips fuck even deeper in a desperate rhythm. Hannibal lavishes an obscene amount of attention over the bulbous head of Will’s swollen, pink cock, the shiny tip playing over the line of Hannibal’s lips as the exposed slit leaks pre-cum all down his chin. A gentle fist closes around the base and moves with quick, even strokes, as the man’s thumb presses firmly up against the line of the pulsing vein underneath.

Their unspoken conversation continues there:  _ See how good your cock looks on my lips _ ?

Will sees. Will  _ definitely _ sees. His eyes remain trained downwards and brows knit into a furrow as he watches the filthy, debauched sight while it plays out in front of him and strokes at every last inch of his resolve. He cannot help but muse on just how delicious Hannibal looks in this way - on his knees in a grotty alley with his mouth parted and dragging smoothly over the pulsing length of Will’s arousal, just waiting for the first warm ribbon of release to hit the back of his throat.

Hannibal on his knees, in the dirt, sucking Will’s cock, and gagging on its thickness— it’s a sight that Will would never tire of.

Will reaches out, sure to wind both hands into the older man’s hair whilst fucking into the wet, hot chasm of his mouth, releasing a hitched groan with the motion. Hips pull away from the brick wall behind himself to piston forward, the crown of his cock hitting the back of Hannibal’s throat again and again as it glides over the slippery bed of soft tongue. Will draws back slowly, the swollen head of his erection catching against the man’s teeth, before Will thrusts back in again with a hiss. 

“Oh. That’s good... fuck, that’s  _ really good _ .”

It’s growled out under Will’s breath when his spine arches from where he leans over the other man, the world spinning around them to silence out the sound of birds overhead and the howl of wind combing through all the nearby buildings. A low whine curls suddenly in the column of Will’s throat as his eyes fall shut, lips parted on rapid breathing when he feels his orgasm just barely out of reach.

“Suck harder.”

Hannibal’s cat-like gaze pans up, the amber nearing full-black as he grows drunk on sight of Will coming apart above him. Keeping his gaze firmly locked on the other’s, Hannibal brings both hands up to close over the younger man’s shaft in a firm hold. He squeezes lightly to force a thick bead of pre-cum onto his awaiting tongue— it shimmers on the pink tip like a pearl, before Hannibal sucks it down and both hands go back to stroking over Will’s shaft. 

Moans come strangled and hitched when they manage to tumble past the younger man’s lips. Pleasure mounts to make everything feel hotter and hotter, until Will feels like he’s burning with it and could cum at any second.

Dragging his tongue over the end of Will’s swollen cock, Hannibal worries at the slit with the tip of his tongue, the stroke of the cannibal’s fists growing ever-faster to echo the rising pants of Will’s breathing. The cannibal is showing off all of his expert skills in both pleasure and anatomy now as he chases down Will’s bliss at an unrelenting pace. 

“Louder. I want to hear you,” Hannibal teases when he pulls back and gently grazes his teeth over the glistening head, before lavishing the tip with the full attention of his lips and tongue. Sucking hard, everything his mouth could possibly offer lathes wet and warm as he strokes Will to completion.

All muscles tense and Will’s moans slip into a ragged outcry. Hannibal’s name echoes around the alley and the older man draws back, allowing his face to be painted in thick streams of white cum as it shoots from Will’s cock. Will’s quick and powerful hips rock forward, lifting away from the wall and straining against the confines of groaning leather, before he shoves a hand against Hannibal’s shoulder without warning, knocking him backwards. 

Hannibal stumbles, landing on his back with a snarling grunt, and Will follows close behind, chasing after the older man. Grabbing Hannibal by the hair with one hand, the other hand slams into the gravel to catch and support Will’s weight when he comes down on top. He shifts up and kicks a leg over the cannibal’s chest, kneeling there to straddle either side of Hannibal’s ribs so as to continue fucking down into his mouth. Although his eyes are dark with a seething rage for such crass behavior, Hannibal’s sculptured and cum-stained mouth parts to welcome Will’s cock for a second time anyway.

Yes, Will is spent and over-sensitive, but seeing Hannibal leaned back against the ground, his perfect face painted in cum, is far too much to resist - especially when heightened by everything playing out in public.

As he pounds down into Hannibal’s mouth, one hand to the cobblestone while the other winds into the man’s flaxen hair, Will looks down underneath himself to catch Hannibal’s smiling gaze as he swallows the brunet whole. His hips glide with ease, as does Will’s cock, being that the mess of their first union had left them sticky and lubricated - Hannibal is more than happy to have his lover a second time.

“Shit. Hannibal… I’m going to…  _ ah _ —” Will hisses, voice catching as his hips jerk forward. 

Although very little cum is actually released this time around, the second wave of pleasure that follows to send Will into orgasm is so powerful that he nearly collapses on top of the other man, stumbling under the waves of it. Will’s hands slide through the gravel as his hips jerk forward and eyes roll back, seeing only sparks of white. 

“Hannibal…” Will breathes out again.

Hannibal holds his mouth open, cradling Will’s cock until it begins to soften, but the older man’s large hands close over Will’s hips and push to ease him up - just enough so that Hannibal can actually  _ breathe. _ This would be one of the few times he can say that he is actually pleased to be bathing in filth. If they weren't in broad daylight, in public right now, rest assured that Will would be face-down and split in two by Hannibal’s aching member. But for now, he would simply have to wait.

Hannibal gives another push and, with a groan, Will straightens to sit up again, straddling Hannibal’s waist to right himself, sliding his cock away and doing up the zipper. 

All the while, the cannibal simply watches with patience and makes no move to tidy himself. His graying hair is a mess and his face is smeared with the silken sheen of Will’s cum, yet the man looks just as graceful and regal as any Greek God. Hannibal knows very well that he wears the veil of wanton hedonism well and he bares no shame in it.

Will glances down towards the older man, lips quirking with a crooked smile, until Hannibal opens his mouth to speak again and break the silence.

“Lick it off.” There is no lightness or mirth in his tone.

Everything has its price. Even pleasure.

And Will hesitates after the order is given— not out of reluctance to go through with the action, but rather, out of his shock for all of this having gone as far as it has. Unexpected, risky, and now completely filthy, Will feels another tremor of excitement pass through him.

The pause in his actions doesn’t last long, however, before Will moves in closer, smirk pulling back further to reveal pearly teeth on a wide grin. 

Sliding lower, legs plant themselves on either side of Hannibal’s thighs from where Will sits astride the older man. Still on his knees and leaning above Hannibal, hands reach out to take Hannibal’s face into the cradle of them. Fingers caress just barely at the line of the cannibal’s jaw as Will draws Hannibal’s face upward and allows for the pad of a thumb to swipe one long line up the slope of hi’s cheek, gathering some of the mess that had been painted there through the brunet’s orgasm. 

Mere seconds pass and their gazes lock between the distance that parts them, before Will finally brings his thumb up to his own mouth. Lips part to welcome it so that his tongue can clean away the cum that gathers there, all before he leans in and swipes that very same tongue over the side of Hannibal’s face. 

Will chases the ribbons of his release in hungry licks - slow and just as sensual as any of their previous actions. Through this, one hand slips down and the brunet covers the straining line of Hannibal’s cock from where it aches behind the leather of his pants.

“Take us home.” 

Will groans the request into the cannibal’s mouth, tongue slipping into the warm, wet cavern of it to transfer over the lingering taste of his own cum in a passionate kiss. He catches Hannibal’s gaze briefly in the close proximity, a free hand continuing to palm at the swollen girth of the man’s cock through his pants. 

Will licks his lips, before repeating himself. “Take us home and I’ll return the favor.”

Both move quickly from there, patience out the window as they gather themselves up from the ground and brush off any dirt that had managed to scuff their clothes in various places. Slipping out of the alley, each take their helmets from where they hang over the side of the bike, before pulling them on and mounting the seat, Will placed comfortably behind Hannibal. 

  
The engine roars when it’s kicked to life and they take off down the spine of the road, racing towards the open arms of home.


End file.
